Tale of a Demon
by Iubire
Summary: When BB dies, he is reincarnated as a demon. But all is not well. As Kira gains more, supporters, the shinigami and demon realms are facing the threat of civil war for the first time. Will BB help L catch Kira, or will he have vengeance? Warning-Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

**AUTHORS NO****TE: This is my first fanfic soo...be gentle plz? Reviews are appreciated! BB! Do the disclaimer!**

**BB-Fine. Iubire does not own death note or any of it's characters. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Tale of a Demon<p>

Darkness. It was all around him. Oddly, enough, he wasn't afraid. He remembered being terrified moments (or was it longer?) before, but he was calm now. Was he dead? He vaguely remembered a burning pain in his chest. But that felt so long ago….he felt his memories slowly being pulled apart...dissolving in the endless black…but he wasn't scared. He was calm. He was at peace. It wasn't painful. It was a relief, having these heart-wrenching memories slowly vanish, memories that had once led him to attempt suicide. Pain….there was so much of it in those memories….he didn't want them anymore. Better just to let them go….Then he felt it. A slight tug. There….right there! Something was pulling at him…Like a small child that wanted to show him something. Somehow he knew it was important. Struggling he tried to follow it. The darkness clung to him, gently calling him back to its embrace. He had trouble remembering. It suddenly seemed very important. Weird. Moments ago, it hardly mattered. He tried to remember his name. It was an effort. Nothing. He could feel them, memories at the edge of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember! He felt vaguely annoyed. It was hard. He felt so distant, from everything. His emotions, his thoughts, his memories. They all felt so far away….But still he walked. Letting the tugging sensation guide him. Slowly out of the black…Then it was all gone. He looked behind him, wondering where it was. There was nothing but blue sky. His memories felt closer now. He could almost grasp them. He tried remembering his name again. Still nothing. Sighing, he looked around. Where was he? An island? But no…there was a forest right there….That was odd, considering a sea of fire burned bright next to it. And the water lapping up on the shore didn't seem to have any effect on either of them. Next to what appeared to be an ocean was a cliff. If you could call it that. The land suddenly dropped off, no rise in elevation, no jagged edges; it was there, then not there. Gently he felt the tug again. Where was it coming from? Wait…there was more than one…one was pulling him to the burning sea, another to the pounding waves. But there was one more….where was it coming from? It was stronger than all the others…The forest? No, he felt no desire to go there. The cliff then? The moment he thought that, a jolt of fear shot through him. Something bad had happened on an edge like that. Definitely not the cliff. Where then? He knew but he had no idea. He closed his eyes. It felt stronger now. He instinctively followed the pull. He felt water against his ankles. The waves? No….deeper down….it was _inside_ the water. He felt something similar inside the sea of flames, but he knew it wasn't what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath (he didn't know why, he was fairly certain he was dead) he plunged down into the water. There! He could almost see it. He had to swim farther down. As he swam, it got darker and darker, until he could no longer see. But he wasn't afraid. The black around him was calm. He no longer felt water around him. The pull was stronger than ever before now. This dark wasn't scary, it calmed him in a way nothing else could. He felt this was what the tug wanted to show him, as he felt it ease. All the other pulls had vanished. He was where he needed to be. Somehow this endless stretch of black nothingness was completely different then the darkness he had been in before. It was comfortable, but it felt _alive._ He heard a voice softly ring out from the black. _"Ahhh…it has been a while since someone embraced the darkness. Child, I sense you are in great pain…and yet you trudged out of the nothingness to find me. You walked out of the emptiness that promised you a release from your suffering. Why? Even now, I can feel the torment locked away deep inside."_

He didn't know what to say. Why had he walked out, away from the ink that promised to erase all his memories, and his pain along with it?

"I-I don't know…."

"_There is no need to be nervous. I will not judge you. You are safe here. I'll ask you again. Why did you walk away from your chance at release?"_

But he wasn't listening. Those three words rang in his head,_ you are safe, you are safe, you are safe. I'm safe…._he thought to himself. _I'm safe…._ He couldn't remember the last time he had felt safe. He felt it was a long time ago. He struggled to remember.

"_No….not yet. You will remember all soon enough."_

He felt the memory fade again. He trusted this voice. He didn't know why. But he felt certain that he would remember when this was over.

"_There….that's better, right?"_

He nodded.

"_Now where were we….? Ah yes. I was asking you why you walked all this way to find me…."_

"I don't know why….there was this tug….and I just followed it."

"_Why this one? Why here? You were pulled towards the flames and the water, were you not? Why did you embrace the dark?"_

"I feel like I belong here." He did. He knew that if he went to the waves, or to the flames, he wouldn't feel like this, like he was meant to be here. Not like this. The voice chuckled.

"_So true…Child, I shall make you an offer. I can give you another chance at life. Not a reincarnation, not as someone new. _You_. You will keep your memories and begin a new life. But you will not be human. The people from your past might reject you, might hurt you. Are you willing to take that chance?"_

He thought about. The realized it was pointless. He'd already made his decision.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Well? Was it good? I'll give reviewers a cookie and a hug from BB!<strong>

**BB-Wait WHAT?**

**Me- Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**AN-Wow. Chapter two! Yay! This one took forever! I couldn't find time to type this! And I can't write it out. But I should be getting a new computer soon! So yay! Now BB! Do the disclaimer!**

**BB-Iubire does not own Death note.**

**Me-But I do own YOU.**

**BB-WHAT?**

**Me-I HAS CLAIMED YOU ON DEVIANTART! MWAHAHAHA! Now read mah fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"Nngh…."<p>

"Is he up?

"I don't know…."

"I wish he'd hurry up!"

"I know. But we need to be patient."

"Mnngh….wut?"

"Oh! You're up!"

"My head feels like crap…."

"Yeah. That'll happen. Just rest for a bit and we'll get you something to eat.

He quietly looked around. He was in what appeared to be an infirmary. _Ugh…what happened?_ He tried to remember. _Oh! That's right….I died…but I don't feel dead…I feel…..amazing, actually. I wonder what else I can remember…. _Sighing, he stretched out his wings to their full length-_Wait…Wings?_ He looked behind him and sure enough, there were two large black bat wings. _Whoa….._ He gently pulled one around him so he could see it better. It was a little uncomfortable but he would live. He slowly reached his hand out. It felt solid. He could feel the powerful muscle and he knew that these weren't just for show. He could _fly _with these! The thought made him giddy. Just then the two strangers from before came back, carrying massive amounts of food. He briefly wondered why they brought back so much when he realized he was starving.

"I see you've built up a healthy appetite! Well, here. You can eat as much as you want." The one on the right said. _She, _what _she _said. Two large green wings, similar to his own, could be seen. She had hands that ended in claws instead of fingernails, and scales on her forearms. Probably on her legs to. They blended into her skin near her shoulder. When she smiled, he saw two rows of sharp teeth.

"So, what's your name?" He thought for a moment.

"Beyond. I'm Beyond."

"Beyond? Really?" He nodded, not really paying attention. There was something wrong with his sight…

"Well, I'm Bea and my buddy here is Zane. Nice to meet you!" The man she called Zane bowed stiffly, before hurrying out the door.

"Ha ha…Don't mind him. Zane's as timid as a mouse, but he's a nice guy. Hey…You want a mirror?" He nodded his head, still scarfing down food and trying to figure out what was wrong with his vision. Bea pulled a mirror out of her pocket. He quickly looked at himself. Not much of difference from before, except there were no burns and he had a tail and wings. Both were pitch black. He hadn't even noticed the tail before. Then it hit him. What was wrong with his vision? There were no names. No numbers. Nothing was dyed red. He could see normally. There was nothing above his head. _W-whoa…..does that mean I don't have shinigami eyes anymore? But my eyes are still red…This is too much…._

"Umm….Miss…Bea? Would you tell me…what happened? I don't….I mean, I have _wings_ and a _tail!_ I don't recall having those when I was alive." For some unknown reason, he was nervous. Bea laughed. "You're a demon! Enjoy it kid!" _What? A …demon? Justin told me about shinigami but demons? Well…that _would _explain the lack of a death note…. I need to find out more._

"Ummm Bea? What exactly _is _a demon?" She laughed again.

"You're gonna have to ask the boss about that one. You done?" He nodded.

"Then come one. I'll take you to him. Here. You might have some trouble walking. You were out for a long time." He took her outstretched hand and tried to get up. His legs were shaking, but other than that, he had little difficulty.

"Sooooo who's the boss?"

"Him!" She pointed to a tall demon, with spiraling horns and dark hair. He was wearing a suit, but his body language suggested he was laid back.

"Hey! Boss! New guy wants to talk to you!" He turned around. Dark eyes, and tan skin. He was standing straight and he made Beyond feel miniscule. When he wasn't slouching, Beyond was about 6 foot even, but this man towered over him.

"Oh? Are you the newbie I've been hearing about?" Beyond nodded his head, unable to speak.

"I'm Astaroth. Guess you could call me your boss. You probably have lots of questions, don't you?" He nodded again.

"Well, ask away!"

"Ummmmm…"

"I think you intimidated him, boss!" Bea laughed "It's okay. He won't bite. Now go on!"

"Ummm okay….So….Astaroth? What exactly _is _a demon?"

"So you ask the hardest question…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Agh. I know it's crappy. But I'm just glad I got it up. I'm trying to stay grammatically correct and I only have like 5 minutes to do new chapters' cuz I have to work on this after I finish my work in my computer class. Next chapter will be better! Promise! So review! They inspire me. And I don anonymous reviews too!<strong>

**BB-She's getting desperate.**

**Me-Be quiet! Or no jam for you!**

**BB-D,:**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**AN- Ugh….I haven't updated in forever….So sorry! But Yay! Reviewers! So a hug and a cookie for e very one who reviewed!**

**So BB! Get to it!**

**BB- Meh. *hugs everyone and gives them a cookie***

**Me-*hugs Ri-chan* SMART PERSON! So happy you found me! And yes this is technically a yaoi, but your gonna have to wait a while.**

**BB-:,(**

**Me-Now onto chapter 3!**

**Me-Almost forgot. BB! DISCLAIMER!**

**BB-Dammit. Iubire does not own Death Note.**

**Me-If I did, I would dress L up like a panda.**

**BB-I approve. : 3**

**Me-oh yeah. here's a warning. Astaroth has a dirty mouth! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There are 6 classes of demons, one for each element. There are the merfolk, ruled by Egyn, there are the vulcans, ruled by Ignis, there are the faeries, rules by Aeolus-<p>

'Pfff. Fairies? Like...pfff…Tinkerbell?" And then he started laughing. "Kyahahahahahaha! S-….sorry…it's just…..kyahahahahahaha! That's hilarious!"

"No Beyond. Not fairies, f-a-I-r-i-e-s. Faeries as in f-a-E-r-i-e-s."

"Oh…._those _faeries…"

"Yes _those _faeries. Annoying little bastards."

'Don't they go around kidnapping people?"

"Yes. And it's annoying. Because I get in trouble for it! Stupid faeries…."

"Ummmm Astaroth? You were explaining…"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"…."

"Then there are the golems, ruled by Amaimon. They don't really like anyone, so don't expect to see them anytime soon. Now, those four each have a corresponding element, faeries have air, merfolk have water, vulcans have fire, and the golems have earth. So they each have an ability that goes with their element, like merfolk can cause tsunamis and golems can manipulate the ground and such. What most people don't know is that there are two more elements, light and darkness. Those elements are difficult to find. Remember the island? With the forest and the sea of fire and everything? The elements of light and darkness are hidden _within _two other elements. You found the darkness in the ocean, and you felt another element in fire, right?" he nodded "well those two are the iffy ones. The people of darkness, like you and me, are referred to as 'devils'. The people of light are called 'angels' and they are ruled by an uptight little prick named Azazel. We tend to be stronger than the other elements and we also have more involvement in the human world."

"So angels are demons too?"

"Technically yes, but not in the way your thinking of. 'Demon' is a general term. Like a cocker spaniel and a husky are two totally different animals but are both 'dogs'."

"Oh. So what exactly do we _do _in the human world?"

"Well, you know what happens when you die, right? Well, that doesn't always happen. Sometimes the dead will linger, and that causes problems. The souls of the dead aren't meant to stay in the world of the living. So….they kinda get effed up. And they kill people."

"Like in Bleach?"

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SAY THAT! This is NOT Bleach, there are NO hollows and if one more person asks that IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Beyond looked at him in shock. Bea leaned over and whispered

"Boss kinda has anger issues."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Sorry….my anger got the best of me. Well our job is to kill these things before they hurt anyone. The angel's job is to escort any lingering souls to the afterlife."

'So they get the easy job."

"Pretty much. But before you do anything, you need to train."

"I kinda figured."

"Alexis! You need to train the newbie!"  
><em>Alexis? Could it be…? No, don't get your hopes up. It's probably not her. And besides even if it was, would she even remember me? Probably. She hates me though. I know she does. I saw it, but…but I didn't even try to help her! She <em>has _to hate me! I could've saved her, but I didn't and she hates me!_

"Beyond?"

He didn't even notice he was staring at the ground until then. He raised his head. Platinum blond hair and sea green eyes. A lyrical voice that sounded like music, soft and sweet. It was her. Guilt was evident and obvious in his ruby red eyes. He only managed to whisper two words, so soft she might've thought she had imagined them.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Yay! We get to start to go into BB's past! So, any guesses on who Alexis is?(it's pretty obvious in my opinion. ^^;) And don't worry. L _will _be appearing. Eventually. In later chapters. I'm sorry I took so long getting this sorry its short! I had no time whatsoever to type this! Agh! I'm trying to get a computer, so I can update faster. And thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! Y'all are awesome! BB! Tell my reviewers their awesome!**

**BB-*sigh* you guys are awesome. thestuffshemakesmedo….**

**Me-What was that? *glares dangerously***

**BB-Review!**

**Me-That's what I thought you said.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A

**A/N-Gah. Chapter 3 was horrible, I know…I just wanted to get it up, ya know? For those of you wondering, the whole angel demon thing, I know I didn't explain it very well. For those dissatisfied, well, Astaroth's gonna be a little biased. So of course the angels will come out sounding like total jerks. But the two tribes don't really get along very well. The way I see it, once the angels were kind and pure, like how they're described in most religious literature. However, their ego started to get the better of them, probably because they were being worshiped as messengers of God. So they started to get arrogant and began _expecting _to be worshiped. So they tend to be pretty stuck up. They also look down on the other tribes seeing them as 'inferior'. They especially hate devils like Bea and Zane and everyone. The 13 fallen angels are angels who have rebelled against the current system of government in their tribe and have subsequently had their wings cut off. So you can expect to see Lucifer and Lilith quite a bit. BTW as a warning, I'm probably going to make Lilith extremely powerful and very moody (read: bitchy). And she isn't afraid to curse. As for the names, I am extremely uncreative when it comes to names. So, I decided to use names from Blue Exorcist. Not the characters, the names. This is not a crossover. So I'm using the names. And yes. I like starting my chapters with conversations. And since I'm rambling I might as well do the disclaimer. I do not own Death Note; I am merely borrowing the characters indefinitely. **

"Beyond… Is that really you?" She stared into those blood red eyes, filled with guilt and pain. Eyes that had once shone with laughter and happiness. Eyes that had once shone with love, for her and only her. Those eyes brought back so many memories, memories she had wanted to bury, wanted to forget, because the happiness from back then was only painful now. His head hung, not wanting to look at her.

"Beyond? Please talk to me."

"….I'm sorry…." Then he turned around and ran off. He couldn't face her, not now, not after all he did. He didn't want to taint her with his blood soaked hands. Seeing her was like twisting a knife in his heart. Pain bubbled up from long buried memories. It hurt so much, so so much. And it was all _his _fault. If it weren't for _him_, none of this would've happened! That bastard, he did all of this! If _he_ hadn't existed it wouldn't be so painful to look at her! She never would've jumped, he never would've taken the lives of three innocents, his life wouldn't be so painful, they would have been _happy,_ just the two of them, together. That bastard ruined everything. He destroyed their lives in the name of a justice he didn't believe in. L Lawliet. He destroyed any chance of happiness the two of them had, pushed them to the brink until they shattered into so many pieces they would never be whole again, and he had done _nothing _to help. Beyond felt familiar hatred and anger bubble up. He would pay. Beyond would find him and torture him until he begged for the sweet release of death, and he would live L alive. He would live that monster alive and force him to go through the same pain he had, until life was no longer worth living. And then Beyond would keep him alive. He felt power flow through his veins and he took off, only one though on his mind. _Revenge._

Astaroth felt something powerful race across the land. _Not again…_he though. "Bea! Zane! It's happening again!" The two devils heard and raced towards the massive source of power. Wings unfurling Bea took to the air, searching for the black-haired, red eyed demon. _Found him!_

He couldn't think. He couldn't stop. Blind fury coursed through him and he would destroy anything in his way. He was dimly aware he was being followed, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. He had to find a way back to the human realm, the urgency canceling out any doubts he might've had. Then he felt something hard slam into his back and he was on the ground. He growled, a low intimidating sound. He threw whoever it was off and leapt up into a fighting stance. The female that had been on top of him shouted something and a white haired male appeared. Apparently he had been running behind him. They yelled something, but he didn't understand. How _dare _they interrupt him? They would have to be punished. Shadows moved and gathered around him. "_Boss!"_ A tall, dark haired male appeared from a doorway made of darkness. Astaroth looked at the demon before him. Red eyes wild and insane with fury. Shadows swirling, slowly forming sharp, deadly claws. _So I guess I can't talk him out of it. Oh well._ With a roar, Beyond leapt out, claws aimed for Astaroth's throat. He barely dodged in time. A tail wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. He barely had time to register that before pain erupted across his chest as blood ruined his torn suit. Bea tackled the insane devil, getting slashed in the process. This only seemed to anger him more. The shadows on the ground suddenly became razor sharp needles, ripping Bea to shreds. Screams rang out. Alexis stood and watched her childhood friend become something terrifying, a beast from nightmares. A creature made from shadow and hate loomed on the horizon. She could make out massive wings and claws stained red. All around her, devils swarmed, preparing to fight. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _Beyond…what have you become…?_

Zane rolled away as a massive claw tried to pin him to the ground. He looked up at the dragon-like creature. Shadows writhed, forming twisting wings and blood soaked talons. _Dear god…Where did he get the power to form this? _The shadows forming its body writhed constantly, refusing to stand still. Zane knew if he brushed against them, his side would be shredded. The beast roared, people clapped their hands over their ears. Hate and pain lurched through him. Zane screamed. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Alexis flew, gossamer wings, sunlight glinting off transparent wings, until she reached the battleground. Blood soaked the ground. "BEYOND! STOP!" The massive creature swiveled around, blood red eyes locking with her own. Pain coursed through her mind.

_No no no nononononono! Not her! Please god, NO! Hands that weren't hers reached out in an attempt to catch the falling girl, her platinum blond hair billowing around her as she fell, a sad smile on her face. _What…? What is this…? _An increasing sense of urgency, the need to help the falling woman. She finally recognized the face. _M-me..? What…is this? Wait….this is….my suicide? Oh god…this is his memory…._'ALEXIS NOOOOOOOO!' Beyond watched her beautiful red numbers disappear as she hit the ground with a sickening splat. Blood pooled around her broken body. 'ALEXIS!' the anguished scream tore itself from his throat. Tears coursed down his face as he heard footsteps behind him. Madness overtaking him, he leapt up to the guardrail in an attempt to follow his beloved. Hands wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled back.'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' 'Beyond stop!' 'NOOOOO! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!' A horrific, ragged scream tore itself from his throat as he collapsed. He didn't fight as he was dragged off the roof, sobbing._

Alexis barely had time to collect herself when she felt something hard and solid connect with her stomach. The beast roared again, and Alexis staggered back. "I'm sorry, B. I'm so, so sorry…." Then the world spun and turned black.

When Alexis woke, she was in the infirmary, with at least 16 other demons. Beyond lay on a cot nearby, unconscious. It was just like last time….

**A/N I'm not really satisfied with the flashback, but I'm still new to this. I'll probably go back and edit the chapters later so they flow better. I'll tell you guys when I'm editing them, but don't expect major plot changes. But I'm proud of myself! 1,064 words! And a Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sure it's only 109 words more than last chapter, but still! This one isn't as crappy! Hopefully…**

**BB-Dammit. Now she's insecure.**

**Me-It's because no one reviewed last chapter!  
>BB-*le gasp* What? I shall punish them…*pulls out knives with evil look*<strong>

**Me-please review….that may be the only way to save yourselves…**


End file.
